Many advanced mobile communication networks offer wireless mobile communication service for voice calls, mobile messaging services (e.g. text and/or multimedia), and data communications. The data services, for example, enable surfing the world wide web via a browser on mobile stations, or receiving multimedia services on the mobile stations. Often, a user of a mobile station may want to find out a current estimate amount of resource usage, such as data or voice usage, by the mobile station for various reasons, including the user's concerns for billing purposes. One solution is providing an application, such as a widget, which allows the user to review resource usage directly on their mobile station.